kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Wikipedia:Administruesit pse me hoqe? --Lem31 17 Janar 2007 13:06 (UTC) :Lemi3 mos u shqeteso shoku se pas disa kohe nese tregohesh sikur tani do te behesh administrues, por tani ketu eshte nje rregull e pa shkruar, nese sepaku 2 administrues deklarohen bindeshem se nuk duhet votuar pozitivisht tegjith e percjellin te njejtin ritem (ose edhe per pozitivish), (nga pervoja). Pune te mbare. (Puntori 17 Janar 2007 13:15 (UTC)) :: Puntori ta shpjegoj, dhe diskutimet u kryen, sa duhesh na me lene aty nuk ndrohet, ti e pate 0 me 2, po puno dhe ndihmo ne Wikipedia dhe edhe ti behesh admin, pasi qe 5 admina jane inaktiv, na vine apet 2 ose 3, dhe nese kalxohesh behesh edhe ti admin. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 17 Janar 2007 13:24 (UTC) :Te shi e kuptova, falemnderit --Lem31 17 Janar 2007 15:14 (UTC) Stampa:Faqe të grisur Ideja e mirë. e kontrollloj nesër drejtshkrimin dhe gabimet e mundshme. tung --bet_0 18 Janar 2007 23:13 (UTC) : U nevojit për shkak se keshtu kane vizitorët e Wikipedia përgjigjen perse artikull u gris, sa kesh te thene me kontrollu, e perktheva gati 1:1. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 18 Janar 2007 23:19 (UTC) Lindje - Vdekje Sa fillova te e rregulloj sistemin me qart me shume u ngaterrova. Keshtu per te mso humbur kohe po kerkoj nga ti (meqe e pash se ato ti i ke punuar) nese eshte e mundur qe ti rregullosh stampat e viteve te lindjes dhe vdekjes ashtu qe te kemi kategori: *Lindje në vite(te jet e lidhur tek keto me poshtë) **dhjetvjeçarë **lindje *Lindje në dhjetvjeçarë(te jet e lidhur tek keto me poshtë) **shekuj **lindje *Lindje në shekuj(te jet e lidhur tek keto me poshtë) **lindje Njejt edhe per vdekje. Nje faqe permbledhese e kam krijuar Lindje në vite. Shendet (Puntori 27 Janar 2007 09:08 (UTC)) : Kategoria ekziston, Lindje sipas vitit, jane kategorizuar sipas sistemit, viti, dekada dhe shekulli, dhe eshte mire sic eshte. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 27 Janar 2007 12:06 (UTC) Lutje!!! Lutje!!! Si mundem te postoj foto, ikona ne wikipedija. Jam duke perkthyer rreth qytetit Bonn të Gjermanis, por fatkeqsisht nuk dij se si ta rregulloj faqen, te jet e njejt sikur faqet e tjera te qyteteve qe shoh ketu, pra me foto dhe te dhenash tjera! Flm. Ok tash po provoj me fotot, qashtu qysh mke thane! Kurse cka po kerkoj lidhur me postimin e fotove eshte, p.sh. kerko te vikipedija Bonn dhe pastaj e sheh se si eshte faqja e rregullume, dhe tani do e kesh me qarte (gjegjesisht rubrikat qe jane ne anen e djathte)!!! Por ndoshta dhe eshte e komplikume per te me sqaruar por hajt se tek e fundit ska lidhje. Kalo mire. Thaaanx Ko.S.ystem.OV@ Thanx, megjithse nuk po e dij kush e rregulloj (?), tani eshte krejt ne rregull, eshte fotoja ne anen a djathe dhe jam happy!:-) : Une e rregulova, shiko historikun. Dhe duhesht te nenshkruajsh ne diskutime: --~~~~. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 13 Shkurt 2007 09:17 (UTC) Ngarkim i skedave nga PC ne wikipedia! Tung tung Ko.S.ystem.OV, Cila eshte procedura per te ngarkuar foto, nga PC ne wikipedia!!! : Shiko majtas ku shkruan Ngarkoni skeda te mjete. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 19 Shkurt 2007 01:04 (UTC) :Thanx, e zgjodha telashen me fotot. Danke. p.s. kuptohet fale spjegimit tend. Stampa shqiperi Tung tung Ko.S.ystem.OV@ e postova aty te redaktimi stampen e shqiperis pra amblemen, por shif se ne dy vende e kam postu e siç duket kam postu tek dy rreshtash gabim(pa dashje), : E ke shkruajtur vendin e gabuar, per qata ka dal gabim. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 19 Shkurt 2007 23:29 (UTC) po por edhe leje se krejt ta pshtjella faqen, une gjoja se me te ndihmu ti pshtjella ma zi. ti shkrujta dhe koordinatat por po ti shkruj edhe ketu 41° 21' V, 19° 59' L : Emblemen e ktheva sic ishte, jam akoma duke perpunua, por parzit dola, per qata e lash n'gjyste. Ajo nuk ke per kooardinatat por shiko origjinalin te de.wiki, por e permisoje pas. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 19 Shkurt 2007 23:33 (UTC) E po mire, tash u rahatova, se kujtova në mos ti pshtjella rreshtat. mire qe u rregullu. kalo mire. Taratoi Hallo, ich möchte gerne in der deutschen WP einen Artikel über verschiedene Yoghurtzubereitungen mit Gurke erstellen, dafür fehlen mir Details zum Albanischen Taratoi. Es wäre sehr nett wenn ich Rezepte oder Details zu diesem Gericht gekommen könnte (in dt. oder englisch bitte :o) ). Das Ziel ist es eine Übersicht über alle unterschiedlichen Zubereitungsarten von Südeuropa bis Indien zu erhalten. Mene Arbeitswerkstatt befindet sich hier http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benutzer:FredS/Versuchsecke. Ich bedanke mich schon im Vorraus für jede Hilfe. Gruß Fred http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benutzer:FredS : Da fragst du aber den falschen, ich hab kA davon. Hab die albanische Wikipedia durchsucht, hab aber nix gefunden, sry. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 24 Shkurt 2007 21:55 (UTC) Nga Alba "Dhe sipo thua, bene nje liste te artikujve qe sipas menimit tende nuk jane ne rregull, ne Wikipedia shqip nuk shkruhet as ne nje dialekt, por ne gjuhen letrare shqiptare. Me pas shkruajt ne Wikipedia ne dialekte, kishmi pas shume konflikt te madhe." E para: Në mesazhin tend ka plot gabime. Faleminderit per keshillën tënde dhe unë do ta filloj korigjimin pikërisht nga ky mesazh. "Me pas shkruajt ne Wikipedia ne dialekte, kishmi pas shume konflikt te madhe" në shqipen letrare është: " Nëse do të shkruhej në dialekte ne Wikipedia, do të kishim shumë konflikte." E dyta: Ndërhyrja ime ishte vetëm një reflektim, pasi pas një numër të konsideruheshëm artikujsh. Nuk doja te krijoja konflikte por vetëm të vija theksin në atë cfarë mua mu duk si problem. E fundit: Uroj që të cdo ditë e më shumë artikujt shqip të shtohen. Kështu mund të krijohet një dritare njohurish e presantimi për shqipëtarët. : Flm shume per korigjimin, por ne diskutime mundet edhe te shkruhet ndryshe, por nese gjen gabime ne artikujt, mundesh te korigjojshe, askush nuk eshte kunder nese korigjon, dhe une kurre nuk kam qene ne nje shkolle ne gjuhen shqipe, dhe ne jete perditshme me shume foli gjemanisht (pershkak qe shoqnia me se shumti folin gjermanisht, sepse shumica prej atyre nuk jane shqiptare), dhe deri para dy vite as qe me ka interesua gramatike/drejtshkrimi i gjuhes shqip, dhe keshtu eshte e mundshme qe bej gabime, dhe me vjen mire nese korigjohen. Shpresoi qe mjafton kjo si pergjigje, por pas kritikon tjeter here ishte mire te bejsh dicka, ti deri tani vec ke kritikua. --Ko.S.ys (°diskuto°) 5 Mars 2007 01:52 (UTC) Figurat e ngarkuara Perpos licensimit, kategorizo sipas temes perkatese Category:Foto sipas temës, ose leje pa kategori Category:Wikipedia:Foto pa kategori. Flm per mirkuptim. (Puntori 7 Mars 2007 15:42 (UTC)) : Aha, OK, si mos pritoj. Te foto e Yahoo kesh tu ia shtua Kompani:Logo, por Internet:Logo eshte me mire. --Ko.S.ys (°diskuto°) 7 Mars 2007 15:48 (UTC) Nga Alba (2) "Mundësh këtu me lënë një Mesazhë".... Këtu mund të lini një mesazh : Flm, eshte qe nje vjet ashtu, kam harru me korrigjua. Dhe mos harro ne diskutime me nenshkrua me: ~~~~. --Ko.S.ys (°diskuto°) 8 Mars 2007 18:58 (UTC) Fjalori i kimise Tung tung Ko.S.ystem.OV@, A do kishe kohe qe te fjalori i kimise te qelesh dhe rubrika per shkronjen C dhe shkronjen H, se une nuk po di se si shkon! Flm. (Drita 18 Mars 2007 12:55 (UTC)). : Si ta mbaroj cka jam tu be, e bej kete me fjalorin. --Ko.S.ys (°diskuto°) 18 Mars 2007 13:17 (UTC) :: U be. --Ko.S.ys (°diskuto°) 18 Mars 2007 14:11 (UTC) Logo te qyteti Vlora Tung tung Ko.S.ystem.OV@, kam ngarkuar logon e bashkis se Vlores, por une nuk po dij si ta vendosi logon, nese spriton kqyre si shpejt e shpejt.(Drita 20 Mars 2007 12:51 (UTC)). : U be. --Ko.S.ys (°diskuto°) 20 Mars 2007 13:19 (UTC) Listat e emrave Tung tung Ko.S.ystem.OV, tash me ra ne sy se tek lista e kimisteve nuk i kam rradhitur sipas emrat e tyre por mbiemrat, kurse ne shqip nisin sipas emrit! Dhe tash cte bej ne kete rast, a ti le ashtu siç janë apo ti bej seleksionimin sipas emrit!!! Drita 29 Mars 2007 15:15 (UTC). : Me mire sipas emrit, e kam pa se jane sipas mbiemrave po thash ndoshta je duke punuar ende ne liste. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 29 Mars 2007 16:41 (UTC) POPUSI GA SIPTARUUUUUU!!!!! KOSOVO JE SRPSKO!